Pertemanan Tak Akan Pernah Berakhir
by Kaomi Saijou
Summary: Souji sudah pulang ke Inaba! teman-temannya sangat kaget,bahkan ada yang sampe jantungan! gak sampe segitunya,lah tapi...Souji tidak mau didekati oleh Investigation Team,kalau Daisuke,kou,Ai dll. mau ....kenapa,ya?
1. Chapter 1 : Souji Seta Balik Lagi!

Disclaimer: ya atlus lah. Ini ttg Persona 4! Kalian semua musti tahu ente benci si bahlul *nunjuk2 semut* and semut says: " GILA LO " hahah yaudah deng,serah lu. Kita ke ficnye aje ye. Di fic pertama aye itu bahasa inggris. Kalo ente2 mau liat…judulnya toh Let's Play A Drama…belom aye lanjutin,sorry!

* * *

~PERTEMANAN TAK AKAN PERNAH BERAKHIR~

Alkisah di suatu tempat naminye YASOINABA. Mari kita ikuti pemuda yg berambut cokelat dan memakai headphone di lehernya itoe ( bahasa jadul,OE itu U ) .

"Hai Yosuke!" sapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut hitam-lembut-kayak-bulu-warna-item.

"yo,Failsuke?" sapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning-bob-habis-pake-rejoice.

"Eeh enak aja ente chie nih. Gini gini aye anaknye direktur junes tauk. Eh yukiko pagi-pagi harum ye!" balasnya dengan logat banci itu.

Mereka bertigapun tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan si chie yg lagi minum jus,jusnya keluar dari idung

Gara-gara ketawa gitu.

Dari kejauhan,tampak seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan badanya yg kekar bersama seorang yg keliatannya laki-laki,berambut biru pake topi.

"woooi kanji!!! Sini lu!!" tereak Yosuke dari kejauhan. Kayaknya saking kekencengan angin dari mulutnya keluar semua,dan kebetulan nenek-nenek sendirian itu yang lagi jalan pagi ( kayaknya ) dan nguap,anginnya masuk semua.

" hey Failsuke…tuh nenek-nenek kayaknya kemasukan angin…masuk angin…" kata chie.

"chie,bukan. Ini mah namanya kemasukan puting beliung" jawab yukiko pelan.

"woooi…tuh nenek-nenek dari luar negri woi!!! Dari inggris kayaknya! Abis ga sipit! Coba lu ngomong ke dia deh,ke!" tereak setengah keras kanji yg menghampiri yosuke dan nenek2-ga-berdosa-yg-kemasukan-angin-puting-beliung.

"ehm…hello,milady??" sapa yosuke dengan sebutan MODHAR PRANCIS itu. *digebukin orang perancis*

"SON!!! MY MOUTH!!! MY MOUTH!!! I THINK I SWALLOWED A GIANT BEETLE…MAYBE NOT 1,1000!!!!" tereak tuh nenek2 histeris. Terjemahan: "WOI LU LAKI2 EDAN! MULUT GW!!! MULUT GW!!! GW RASA GW KEMASUKAN KUMBANG..MUNGKIN BUKAN SATU AJE,TAPI KAYAKNYA 1000!!!!"

"sorry,but it's not A BEETLE…but….PUTING BELIUNG?"

"WADEFAK?" nenek2 itu langsung mangap2 ga jelas dan seketika terbang dengan pose superman.

"aku rasa…masalah terpecahkan" kata naoto sedikit heran.

Dan dari kejauhan lagi ( author dah capek ngomong kejauhan mulu ) datanglah sebuah mobil…kayaknya sih mereknya ****A. dan ada suara perempuan,seperti penyanyi. Namanya rise.

" GUYS….sini! sini! Yok SAMA-SAMA KITE BERANGKET KE SEKOLAHAN!!!! Numpang aye aje" ajak rise.

Kemudian disekolah,karena si morooka mati,diganti oleh kashiwagi ( BACA: TRIO MACAN ).

"MuR1dzz 2x K3sAy4nG4n Q…..( AH CAPE NIH NULIS ALAYAN! DAH! AUTHOR TRANSLATE AJA! ) kita kedatengan moerid baru…." Kata kashiwagi ( BACA: TRIO MACAN ) bernada dorce.

" SAMBUTLAH MURID LAMA KITE YG LAMA…SOUJI SETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tereak kashiwagi sambil jingkrak2an di koridor,buat manggil Souji.

"hai sobat…kita ketemu lagi yeh" sapa soji yg logatnya kayak preman blok m.

" AAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" tereak chie,yosuke ama yukiko ( di versi aye, mereka dah kelas 3 SMP…sekelas lagi )

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author: makasih-makasih yang udah mau baca…!!! THANKS BANGET BUNG….

Yosuke: sama-sama ,thor!

Author: EH…ENAK AJA LU….GW NGASIH TERIMA KASIH SAMA PEMBACA/REVIEWERS TAU….BUKAN LO! *author digebukin ama fans yosuke*

Yosuke: SIAUL

Author: oh iye….tolong ye review!!! Dengan amat sangat aye membutuhkan saran anda semua….okeh??

P4 (kecuali souji,karena masih perkenalan ): OKEH COY!


	2. Chapter 2 : Balada Terong Goreng!

Disclaimer: ATLUS YO….oh ya untuk perayaan edisi ke-3 nanti,saya akan memuat review-review dari anda yang paling bagus! Dan kalo ada yg mau kasih usulan..boleh! sekian dulu,ye! Ke ficnya aja yuk…

WARNING: EPISODE INI PANJANG ( KAYAKNYA ). MOHON MAAF KALAU GARING.

* * *

~ BALADA TERONG GORENG ALA JUNES…WIHII! ~

Siang itu sangat cerah. Saangat cerah. Matahari bersinar supaya kulitnya mengencang,bulan tidur supaya bentol-bentolan di wajahnya ilang. Memang matahari bersinar bagi siapa aja,kecuali investigation team ( kecuali si souji ). Mereka tak tahu kenapa ada kalung emas dojima ( ryotaro ) ( HOI HOI…SEJAK KAPAN DOJIMA PAKE KALUNG EMAS,YE? NGEHEHEH. CANDA ) ralat: mereka tak tahu kenapa dengan souji. Dia gak mau ngomong ama mereka. Itu sangat menimpa mereka. Tapi kalo si yosuke mah biasa,dia udah sering ditimpa.

"haduuuh,gimana nih,si souji ngambek ya" kecut chie.

"tau,mas souji gak ngomong" kata yukiko

"cieee…yukiko ngomongnya "mas" ….." ledek teddie.

" EH APA YANG KAU KATAKAN PADA SOUJI-SENPAI?" marahnya rise sangat menggelegar.

"woi..tadi tuh gw ngomong pake bahasa jawa" jawab yukiko

"BAHASA GAK BAHASA TUH GAK ADA ARTINYA" rise melotot. Yukiko diem.

Mereka hening. Tak ada tawa. Teringat kejadian mereka dulu yg menimpa souji….

" WOI KAYAKNYA SOUJI MARAH PAS KITA KASIH TERONG GORENG JUNES…"

Mereka hening,dan inget kejadian itu. Mereka ingat,souji allergi terong goreng ( SEJAK KAPAN? AUTHOR AUTHOR….HUUH )

YUHUYUHUYUHUYUHUYUHUYUHU…………………………………….BARU INGET COY!

Dengan sekejap mereka lari kerumah omnya souji,tempat dia tinggal. Mereka gotong souji.

" WOI WOI..MO APE LU LU PADA,GOTONG-GOTONG GUE SEGALA?" tereak soji.

Tanpa peduli apa-apa,mereka langsung cabut ke junes. Rencana mereka ( YOSUKE ) adalah:

-beliin soji tenderloin steak

-beliin soji pepsi ½ botol ( rencananya 1 dus,tapi pada bokek )

-mengembalikan rasa kasih dengan cara maksain dia makan terong goring

"tentang rencana lu tadi….yakin berhasil?" Tanya chie ragu. "ooh of course dong!" balas yosuke. Chie cuman gregetan pengen nonjok yosuke *yah authornya dah ketonjok sama sekampung duluan*

Sesampainya di junes,kanji dan yosuke memegang erat si souji,soalnya kayaknya berontak.

"WOI WOI! ENTAR GW KETINGGALAN NONTON BOYS BEFORE FLOWER!"

"sejak kapan ya ada tuh pelem di inaba,yosuke?" Tanya kanji keheran-heranan.

"mana gw tau,Tanya ama si masternya drama,noh! RISE.*digebukin fans rise*" jawab yosuke.

Dengan sekejap,rise,chie,naoto dan yukiko menyiapkan barang-barang yg diperlukan untuk rencana mereka….PEPSI ½ BOTOL,TENDERLOIN STEAK DAN TERONG GORENG.

"AHHH! TERONG GORENG!" teriak souji histeris.

"steak….hmm…." chie terpana kepada steak yg ia pegang. Dimakannyalah steak itu. Yosuke tereak-tereak nyuruh chie berhenti,tapi…kalo berurusan ama steak,yosuke kalah. *AUTHOR DIGEBUKIN FANS CHIE*

"no! hasil palakan—maksudku,barang rencana kita! Dimakan!" sahut si rise.

Chie selesai makan. Kemudian pingsan. Ada apa gerangan! Mari Tanya yukiko.

Author: yukiko,kenapa bias begitu?

Yukiko: karena took steaknya tutup,jadi aku yg buat ntuh steak!

HENING. SEMUA PADA DIEM.

-----------------Naoto's POV--------------

Attention! Yg tulisan dicetak miring itu kata-kata percakapan naoto,dan yg tebel kata-kata percakapan kanji.

Pantesan chie pingsan. Yukiko yg masak,toh. Kirain. Gw Tanya kanji aja dah.

_Kanji,lu tau kok bisa kayak gini?_

_**GAK TUH…GAK TAU.**_

_Lantas,apa yang kau genggam! Tangan yosuke?_

_**Masa----**_

---------------NAOTO'S POV : SELESAI-------------------

Ternyata souji menggunakan jurus pengganti tempatnya naruto. Ooalah. Malah tangan yosuke yg dipegang. HIIII….merekapun mengejar souji dengan sejuknya angin pantai dan sunset ( YA ELAH EMANG NIH LATARNYA DIMANA YA? ) souji hanya bisa lari. Tapi….untunglah fans-fans rosette mengepung souji.

"AAAAHHH! INI KAN TEMENNYA RISETTE! PALING-PALING NIH ANAK BAWA BARANG-BARANG YG RISETTE BERI! SERBUU!"

Dan itulah hari penyergapan souji yang sukses. Thanks to fans-fans risette.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Author: yo…yo…makasih yang sudah mau review…terima kasih…..

Naoto: apa yang perlu kukatakan lagi?

Author: TERSERAH

Naoto: sampai jumpa di episode 3….err….

Semua orang ( termasuk si maling ayam ): TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA! BAGI YG MAU REVIEW,SILAKAN DAN ITU SANGAT BERARTI!


End file.
